How She Got Her Revenge
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED Kagome is turned demon and goes after Inuyasha. Sesshomaru brings her back to reality after she goes mad. SessKagome
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything in it. IT ALL GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

She attacked. With her new found powers she could finally get her revenge. Eyes glowing a dark crimson red. Her new nails 3 or 4 inches in length. Her black and white hair blowing in the wind.

"You must pay Hanyou!" Kagome hissed out, "For all the pain you put me through."

She clawed his side. "Running off with that corpse.."The sound of tearing flesh filled her ears.

"HAHAHA!.YOU FOOLISH HANYOU!YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH HURTING ME!THINK TWICE!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.She kicked him in his stomach, causing him to spit out blood. "W-w-w-why Kagome?I didn't mean to hurt you..."He fell unconcious.Kagome laughed. She picked him up and threw him at a tree. She heard a few ribs crack. She turned her attention to the woman backed against a tree across the field. "YOU!"Kagome hissed, her voices laced with hatred. Hatred unknown to man and demon alike. "YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED DEAD I WOULDN'T BE DOING ALL THIS!"Kagome screamed at Kikyo. As if she thought this would make things better, Kikyo burst out crying. For the first time in her pitiful life. She cried. All her fear in those tears.

Kagome laughed."You foolish clay corpse. Crying will get you nowhere. Trust me. I'd know. You've made me cry more than I thought I could."Kagome bit out angrily. With a cruel laugh Kagome used her claws to rip off Kikyo's clay head. Just at that moment Inuyasha woke up."KIKYO!"He shouted out. Kagome , doing more laughing than killing Inuyasha, laughed some more."Die!"She hissed out. With one final blow, she

cut his head clear off his shoulders.'Finally.It's all over. I can live in peace.'Kagome picked up the jewel shards Inuyasha dropped and added them to the jar she still carried with her. She brushed off her hands and walked away into the forest. With a final laugh she darted off. Her black and white hair blowing in the wind eyes the same crimson red. She ran. She ran far away never wanting to see another human being again...

Sorry about the short chappie.But hey?It's the prologe.Yall are probably confused. How'd Kagome turn demon? Why did she snap? Well the chapters following this one will clear thing up.and remember R&R plz. I'm gonna re-write this chappie soon, but I'm gonna finish the story first.

Edited: 6/15/05


	2. Back to normal, Almost

sclaimer: As many times as yall have read this, why do we have to type it out each time? No one but Rumiko Takahshi owns Inuyasha!

Kagome ran through the forest at inhuman speeds. Only stopping to dispose of humans and creatures she came across. She laughed at every little bit of blood the came out of the pitiful little pests. She used her still razor sharp claws to tear through the foliage that was in front of her. Kagome stopped. Her red eyes ever alert. There was another demon. One of her class. She sniffed the air. A male. 'Sniff.' Inu. She grinned. Her fangs poking out. Kagome knew she had met this demon before. Though not on pleasant terms... Her mind screamed one thing at her. "THREAT!"

Sesshomaru had smelled the blood of the ningens all the way from the northern end of his lands. It was coming from the South. He had to kill whatever was causing the disruption. He disposed of the lone Ookami (a/n Did I spell that right?) demon that had attacked Rin a few days previous. Sesshomaru turned around a sped away to the disturbance.

Sesshomaru arrived in time to see her stop and sniff the air. He knew she sensed him there and so he masked is scent. Sesshomaru got behind her and grabbed her throat. She bit the part of the arm she could get to. He tightened his grip on her throat. He turned her around and he knew who she was. 'Inuyasha's wench.' He barley recognized her. Sesshomaru could barely see her face through all the blood and anger on her face. Her red eyes glowed with anger and a small hint of fear. Fear for her life. For the first time since being a demon, she feared for her life.

Kagome bit him and his blood filled her mouth. His wound instantly closed. His hand tightened on her throat. She didn't like this. Kagome couldn't breath! She stuggled and hissed and gasped for air. She lashed out at him with her claws and tried to bite his arm again. He slapped her. 'Kagome...' She knew something wasn't right here. But she couldn't figure it out. She growled.

Sesshomaru growled when she started to fight back. He brought his free hand a brought it across her face. She had lost control. He knew there was only one way to snap her out of this. He didn't want to do this. Sesshomaru started ti think more. Should he do this? Kaome started to fight even more. She bit him. Hard. The wound started to bleed freely. He noticed his skin was starting to slowly dissolve around the wound. He mentally winced in pain. She had miko powers. Unlike him, having poisonous fangs, Her poison was miko energy. He brought her closer. He slowly brought her closer until their noses were almost touching. She started struggling even more. He then did something stopped her and what seemed like every other creature in the forest. Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai. Kissed the wild one that has killed many in such a small amount of time. She stopped every thing she was doing and quickly melted into the kiss. Her red eyes turned a bright mix of different blues. Sky blue, Baby blue, Ice and Sea blue, you name it. Sesshomaru, unwillingly, pulled her away. She looked up.

Kagome stopped after everything as soon as he kissed her. It was like she was on fire. Before she could do anything, She consciously become aware of here surroundings. When Sesshomaru pulled away, she looked up. She gasped. Golen eyes were staring at her mixed blue ones. She blushed when she realized what just happened. Everything came at her like a sudden rush. What happened earleir. The demon attack. Killing Inuyasha and Kikyo. She started crying. Sesshomaru set her down and she fell. Her shoulders heaving with each sob. Sesshomaru picked her back up with his tail. He looked at her. Sesshomaru ook a good look at her. Kagome had silcer hair with a blue hue to it. She had one stripe on each cheek. There wasn't a symbol on forhead because she wasn't of noble blood. She had blue markings over her wrist and over her eye lids. 'Beautiful...' Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. He picked her up bridal style and headed towards his castle. After a few minutes, she calmed down and fell asleep. Sesshomaru had to do something so she wouldn't go feral once more. He tried to think of something, but soon fell into deep thought of what to do once she woke up.

?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews, and srry I haven't updated in sooo long! Now, to answer the reiviews I got:

SilverShadow090: Thank you! Srry to you and everyone else I didn't update as soon as you would've liked !

fluffy's lil girl:Thanks, and here ya go! updated!

devlzc: will do! will do! chapter 2!

Willowcrickett: As you demanded ( lol ) here's more reading material! And thanks a bunch!

Oh! and I before I forgt, I currently going through this Kagome/Hiei faze, I must read more of those! Please tell me if you know any good, complete, or long stories of the IY/YYH Xover story type! Thanks a bunches!


	3. Tigeress

A/N: At least there wasn't a huge waiting period this time. Heres a new chapter! But first yall have to read this authors note I'm putting here so the scrolly bar thingy will be longer, muahaha! This chappie is about revealing the reason behind the sudden changes in Kagome. I was wondering if yall could put the link or whatever of a good Hiei/Kagome story or site in a review or even an e-mail. I wuv e-mails ! Anywho, I can't think of anything else so I'll let yall read now.oh! and heres alittle thingy so you'll know why some words are italic or what/e: 

_'dream'_

"speech" 

'thought' 

telepathy if i decide to let someone have that power 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing to my name, except a Hiei plushie. huggles Plushie 

((Kagome's dream)) 

_'Kagome opened her eyes. Or at least she thought she opened them. Everything looked the same as if she had them closed. She blinked once. Darkness. Blink. More darkness. She gave up and felt around. She was laying on the ground. She thought. She felt around more and tried to stand up. Kagome shook her head and took a tentative step forward. She felt something beneath her food and looked down. Everything seemed farther down than normal. A pair of beady, little, piercing red eyes looked up at her. A look of terror washed over them and it scurried off. She heard a screech behind her. Kagome screamed. Her feet appeared to have a mind of their own as they pushed her forward. She ran through a bush and tripped over something._

_She sat up and looked behind her. What she saw made her want to retch. Inuyasha's body lay there. He was battered and beat up, ribs sticking out of chest in very odd angles. But what made her cry out in horror and shock, was his head. It wasn't there. She felt warmth run down her face and realized she was crying. She reached up to wipe off the tears _

_and felt a sharp object scrape her face slightly. She looked at her hand and gasped. She had **claws.** She looked them over and looked at her other hand, The same thing. She put a hand behind her to steady herself, as not to fall. What she felt there was more shocking than claws. A **tail.** A white tail. A white tail with black stripes going down it._

_By now, Kagome felt like she was on the verge of hysterics. She had claws and a tail and Kami knows what on her body! She looked back down at Inuyasha's mutilated corpse. He was stained in a deep, crimson red, making his fire-rat haori(sp?) seem darker than usual. She sniffed the air and realized someone or something else was there. She slowly stood up and looked around again. There was light shining down on this area, so it wasn't as hard to figure out where she was. _

_"Ahem." Someone behind her said in a soft, gentle tone. Kagome jumped and turned around. A young woman stood there. Her snow colored hair gently fell around her. She had a white tiger tail swaying gently behind the beings body. The woman's gentle and kind deep sea blue eyes held a look of wisdom and age. She wasn't too tall, just a little taller than Kagome. She had a black stripe on each side of her face. Her presence wasn't threatening like most youkai, but peaceful and calm. She wore a billowy gown of a pearl like color. Her feet not visible._

_"Hello, Kagome." She said with a faint smile. Kagome let out a gasp of surprise and looked at the woman curiously, "How do you know my name?" She asked with a shaky voice.The youkai laughed gently."Because I am the one who made you as you are. Do you remember the last thing you were doing before everything went dark?" The woman asked Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment. "I was in the hot spring" She said. "Go on." The youkai said patiently. "And I felt a strong presence pull at me. I looked over at the source and saw a flower." She said in a light, distant voice, recalling what the flower looked like. A beautiful flower it was. The stem a shade of dark green, petals of two colors, black and white. Every other petal was black, while the other white. The middle part of the flower (I don't know what it's called!) was a faint yellow color. The petals curved downward before the tips turned back up as if struggling to reach an unreachable object. Kagome went on,"I felt like I was in a trance. I crawled out of the hot spring and over to the flower. I wanted to touch it, or even pick it. I picked the flower and a blast of energy hit me, next thing I knew, everything went black..." She trailed off._

_The youkai woman just looked at her kindly, finishing for her, "And you turned into a white tiger youkai. I created htat flower to search. To search for the one with the purest soul. I guess it chose you." The woman smiled kindly again and blinked. The scenery looked like it melted away into another. They were standing in a field now. An empty field with only the two Tigeress' standing in it._

_"Now, Kagome. I'm here to teach you how to control your basic powers. Starting with your element. Wind. If you are wondering why so you killed the hanyou, Inuyasha, it was because of the clay preistess.You found them together after turning youkai.Now, since this is a dream, we have limited time, so I'll explain first, then show you." The older Tigeress started."Now. I told you your element is wind. You can control anything that has to do with wind. You can also create anything out of the same thing. You have similar attacks to the wind witch, Kagura. Albeit you don't need the fan. Now, lets start off with something simple, A small breeze." She started to explain to Kagome what to do, when the younger girl interrupted._

_"May i ask you name?" Kagome said quietly."I am Kazuki." She replied."Now. Think about what you want the wind to do. Look inside yourself and find the power to control it. Bring out the power to make the wind do as you please." Kagome thought about the wind, making a breeze.She could feel the power wanting to be released, but she didn't know how to. She thought about what Kauzki told her, 'Look inside yourself and find the power...' She concentrated and reached inside. She could feel the power swirl around, almost as if it was a breeze inside her mind. It flowed gently through her fingers and around her, like a small kitten trying to get something from it's owner. She smiled inside her mind and gently brought forth the energy inside. She could feel the wind start to pick up and turn into a gentle breeze. She opened her eyes, not noticing they were opened before. She felt the wind swirl around her and she let out a big smile."Thank you, Kazuki-san!" She sprung forward and embraced the older woman."Your welcome, but this is only the beginning. You have much more training to go through. Your about to wake up, but remember this, don't tell Sesshomaru about this. I have a feeling he'll train you in a while." The woman told her before smiling warmly. Kazuki closed her eyes and she seemed to be turning into the wind.' _

Kagome woke up with a start and opened her eyes. She blinked once and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyah! I had to delete this chapter once so I could add the review thingy at the bottom. It took a few minutes so don't be confused if the thing messed up when you went to come here! Review time:

inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez- I updated! Now update your story! Thanks for the review !

hermonine- Thanks! I'll update again soon! I promise.

inuyasha1000000000-I don't know hwat that means, but I'll take it as a 'update soon' kinda thing. lol

Inu Yokuai Gurl- I'll update again soon! Until then re-read this story or read my other stories !

serna- I know the relationship is going kinda...fast as you say. But forgive me, i'm suffering what I call pre-writers-black. Not exactly writers-black but simliar. I've always had problems with those slow stories though, so I just write how I like too. I'll update soon! And thanks for the review!

bloodspiller- I think Sesshy-sama is getting kinda soft, lol . Thanks for the review.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I'll update soon again. Promise. But I am kinda disapointed htat my firsr reviewers didn't send a review for the 2nd chappie...


	4. Etsu

A/N: I've gotten really nice reviews lately. I wanna thank each person that sent one and I'll reply at the bottom. I think I'm the first person to make Kagome a White Tiger Demon, too. I feel special ! This is the first story I've truly been proud of, since people actually like it. I'm hoping to hear from some of my original reviewers, too. Now on to the story! Oh, and excuse any boring or crappie parts. The last chapter kinda took up most of my imagination. And just so you know, I don't like it when Rin speaks in 3rd person or whatever. I think She'll talk like a normal person. The last chapter was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! i'm proud of myself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but not as much since I know I'll never own it. huggles Hiei Plushie again I still own this though. 

Last Time: 

Kagome woke up with a start and opened her eyes. She blinked once and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. 

This Time: 

Kagome blinked again. The pair of eyes moved out of her view. She groaned and sat up. She yawned and stretched, noticing she still had her claws. 'So it wasn't a dream..' She thought irritably. The owner of the eyes from a minute ago smiled and started to talk."Hi! My name is Rin! What's you're name?" Rin said cheerfully. Kagome winced at the high pitch of the voice. 

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Kagome." Kagome said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "If you wouldn't mind, would you tell me where I am?" She said nervously looking around. What she heard next wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for. 

"Your in Lord Sesshomaru's castle!" Rin chirped as if it was the best thing in the world."He told me to wake you up so you could get ready for breakfeast." Rin handed Kagome a beautiful kimono that was pulled out of no where. Rin skipped out of the room cheerfully, so Kagome could have some privacy. 

Kagome put the kimono down so she could stand up. She looked around from her standing posistion. The room was nice. A small dresser over in the corner. The door across the room had odd designs in it, like nothing she'd seen in ancient Japan. There was a balcony a couple feet away from her bed. There were a couple portraits hanging on the wall but paid no mind to them at the moment. She turned around and laid the kimono out to get a good look at it. It was i beautiful /i ! It was a deep navy blue in coloring. It was trimmed in gold with little pearl colored crecent moons spread out over the back and front. It was made of a silk material from the looks and feel of it. She decided to get dressed in a few minutes, she wanted to see what she looked like, only to see if the dream she had was real. 

Kagome walked over to the dresser and into the mirror propped up against the wall ontop of it. She gasped. She looked amazing! She had long, silky black hair with white white streaks going through it. The edges were completely white, the white streaks ran down into it like a waterfall. Her eyes were a sky blue in coloring with the tiniest specks of mid-night blue in them.(a/n At my house the sky is a deep deep navy blue at mid-night, not black like some ppls probably are!) She had two black markings on her face instead of one, like Kazuki had. Her cianine teeth were curved and looked as sharp as a razor.She felt something move behind her and reached back. She brought the furry object in front of her and looked her new tail over. It was a white tigers tail. It looked like a normal tigers tail except the white. She let go of her tail and looked her wrists over. She had two black markings going completely around her wrists like two bracelets. She noticed she was slightly taller than before and she was more curvy than before. She also noticed her chest was about one or two sizes bigger.(that took me awhile to word. it felt embarassing for a second.;;;) 

Kagome walked back over to the bed and picked up her new kimono. She went to change out of her school uniform and realized she was in a night gown. 'Who changed me!' She thought, her cheeks turned sightly pink. She shrugged it off and changed into the kimono. It fit wonderfully! It was light and soft against her skin. It turned out it was silk after all. She opene the door and peeked out, expecting to find Rin so she could help to do her hair, but found some other youkai instead. Kagome jumped and gasped. She looked the woman over. She had sky blue hair done up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a crimson red color and she was wearing a a white kimono. She was slightly shorter than Kagome and her face didn't have any markings on it.(Think Yukina from Yu Yu Halusho!) 

The youkai smiled."Ello. You must be Lady Kagome?" The female asked. Kagome nodded dumbly."Erm...Yes. And you are..?" She asked. The woman's eyes widened. Almost nobody ever asked her for her name."I'm Etsu!" Etsu replied nervously. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to tell you that I would be your personal servant during your stay." Etsu informed her with a slight bow. Kagome giggled. Etsu looked at her curiously."You don't have to bow or call me Lady Kagome. I've done nothing to deserve all that." Kagome told her. Etsu nodded. 

"Do you need help with anything?"Kagome nodded. Etsu led Kagome back into the room. "Can you help me with my hair?" Kagome asked. Etsu's eyes lit up and she sat Kagome down on the bed. She started to twist and fold and turn and pin Kagome's hair which in the end, turned out to look slightly like Kagura's hair. Kagome smiled and stood up. "I think it's time to go meet Lord Sesshomaru in the dining room." Etsu told her. Kagome nodded. Etsu led Kagome down what seemed like a maze. You'd start walking one way and when you think you know where your going...BAM! Theres another hallway you have to go down. Kagome felt dizzy after while. 

Etsu finally reached a pair of french looking double doors. "I have to leave you now." Etsu whispered and quietly walked away.Kagome took a deep breath abd before she could knock on the door,"Come in." Kagome jumped and started to push open the double doors, not knowing what to expect after all thats been happening these days... 

Muahahaha! I left a cliffie! I left a cliffie! This chapter is just here to decsribe what Kagome looks like. And her servant/friend. Now I hope yall don't think I'm just gonna leave poor Kags by herself without a friend or something. Now. Heres a dictionary for the Japanese names and terms and review replies. 

Dcitionary 

Youkai - demon. 

Etsu- Delight 

Kazuki- Peace 

Replies 

Kay-Cee- I'm writing some more! I have a secret for ya, too.whispers I'm the same age as you. 

Ikimono Joufo- bows Arigato! I feel special now. I'll update again soon! It only took me a day to write this chappie. Hope you liked this one! 

kari konoko- Trust me. I'm gonna update sooner than usual to keep my reviewers happy. I don't like the authors that take months to update either. I'm gonna finish thisstory before I start on the others. 

bluediamond-hime- Heres the update and I try to make my chapters as long as I can. 

inuyasha horselover- I know it's cruel but I had no choice. I couldn't have him ruining everything by busting up in the castle. 

bar- hai! I will ! 

Well. Heres a cookie for all my reviewers.hands them a cookie It only took me a day to write this so the next update shouldn't take too long. Keep reviewing! If anyone wanted to know, my muse is still with Naraku. He can keep her. I have a new one! Her name is Sparky and she looks like the muse from Jak and Daxter the Pecursor Legacy. I always wanted one of those.


	5. Breakfeast

A/N: Sorry for making yall wait. I'm also sorry to tell yall, but I'm having second thoughts 'bout the pairings. Every time I go to type a new chapter, I want to make it a Xover! I want to make this a Hiei/Kagome, but I won't for a few reasons: 

1.I'd lose my good eviewers. 

2.I don't know how yet, lol. 

3.I promised yall this would be a Sesshomaru-sama/Kagome pairing. 

I'll change the pairing if enough people ask me to. I doubt that'll happen though. lol. I'll write another Hiei/Kagome story, so after this chapter, I'm going on a break to write a new story. 

Disclaimer: Do you really read these? If you do, type 'Disclaimer' in a review. Anyways, I don't own anyone in this story. As always, I still own my Hiei Plushie. 

:Last Time: 

Etsu finally reached a pair of french looking double doors. "I have to leave you now." Etsu whispered and quietly walked away.Kagome took a deep breath abd before she could knock on the door,"Come in." Kagome jumped and started to push open the double doors, not knowing what to expect after all thats been happening these days... 

:This Time: 

Kagome stiffled a gasp at all the food before her. It looked like dinner, lunch, AND breakfeast rolled into one!(I don't know any Japanese foods, so I'll just put what I get at chinese restraunts. mabey one or two things from a Japanese restraunt I've been to and can remember. anyways i'll leave you alone now..) 

There was vegetable lomain (my fave lol. it's chinese i think.), egg drop soup(mmm...), some kind of breakfeast that looked oddly like tempura, and other foods she couldn't describe. 

She bowed and nervously looked over at Sesshomaru. "Take the seat next to Rin." The taiyoukai told her without blinking. Kagome nodded and tentatively took a step forward. She let out a breath and walked over to to the where she was told to sit. 

Kagome took her seat and looked over the food. She glanced over at Rin and saw she wasn't eating yet. 'Probably because Sesshomaru hasn't taken a bite or whatever...' Kagome thought, looking over the delicious looking food hungrily. She saw Sesshomaru sigh and reach over to put food on to his plate. He lifted his chopsticks(thats what they eat with right!) and irratbaly took a bite of the tempura looking stuff. 

Rin reached over and quickly filled her plate with at least a bit of everything. Kagome let a small smile grace her lips before filling her plate just as much. She lifted a bit of something she had never had before and tasted it. Her face lit up. It was wonderful! 'Tastes like...chicken!' She thought, mentally laughing Kagome quickly downed what she firgured was some form of chicken. Ron started talking, but Kagome didn't listen much. She vaguely remembered something about "Jaken looked pretty in his flower dress!". 

Kagome reached down to lift up a bit of the tempura when she saw Sesshomaru out the corner of her eye. She heard Rin keep talking, but wondered why he wasn't eating. 

Sesshomaru saw the girl peek over at him curiously. "Onne. I have no need to eat. I am youkai, which means I can go without eating, for long periods."He said in his flat, even voice. Kagome nodded slightly and ate her tempura. 

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Rin talked, Sesshomaru sat there looking bored as ever, and Kagome, well Kagome just sat there and ate, nodding occasionally when Rin asked her something. Kagome cleraed her area and picked up her plate. Rin giggled."Whats funny, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked confused."Lady Kagome doesn't have to clean her own plate! The nice people do it for you!" Rin explained. Kagome smiled."I don't wanna bother the other people, so I'll clean up after myself. Would you mind pointing me to the kitchen. Rin-chan?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled, happy she could help. They both bowed to Sesshomaru and hurried out the door. 

Kagome jumped when she saw somebody at the door waiting for her."Etsu-san! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a slightly startled voice. Etsu grinned."I'm your personal servant remember?" Etsu asked, amused. Etsu looked down when she felt a tug on her sleeve."Why hello Rin-sama. How has your day been so far?" Etsu asked, gentleness and fondness in her voice. Rin smiled one of her goofy smiles."I've been great! How has your day been, Etsu-san?" Etsu just smiled and nodded. "Etsu-san. Do you mind taking me and Rim-chan here to the kitchen?" Kagome asked, giggling when she saw confusion fill every feature of her friends face."Yes, but may I ask why?""I wanna clean my plate." Kagome told her. "Follow me." Etsu said and headed off towards the doors dow the hallway. 

"Whats with all the hallways, Rin-chan?" Kagome whispered to her miniature companion."I don't know. This is how it was when Sesshomaru-sama brought me here after saving me." Rin replied. Kagome nodded. 

:Later: 

"Come on Kagome-nee-chan(sp?)" Rin said happily. She had started using that earlier today."I want to show you the garden!" Kagome eyes lit up."Garden?" She stated. more than asked. Rin nodded. She grabbed Kagome's hand almost grug her to another pair of double doors.'This guy really knows how to confuse a girl.' She thought. 

Rin looked up expectantly. Kagome got the hint and pushed opene the doors. She stood in awe at the sight before her... 

A/n: Another cliffie, I know. But it's 4 in the mroning and I'm tired. Oh ya! I'm planning on killing off one of the characters, before you complain, I'm only doing this because I'm thinking up a plot. I need to plan some stuff ahead of time to get everything written out and saved so I can just post it. Now vote for one of the people below to 'disapear'. Mabey. The rpelies are after this. 

Sango- 

Miroku- 

Shippo- 

Rin- 

Etsu- 

Koga- 

And now for the replies!And defintions! 

Dictionary 

Sama- meaning 'Lady' or 'Lord'. usually for people of higher power/rank/status than you. 

Chan- You put "chan" at the end of the names of your good friends and family, and for people that are considerably younger than you are. Usually this is used with girls. 

San- I've heard it was a formal way of addressing osmeone. usuualt at the end ofl est names, but put in fornt of first names to be less formal. 

Replies 

bluediamond-hime- Nyah, this chapter isn't much, but it'll keep you satisfied for the time being, I hope. 

Ikimono Joufu- LoL. Telle me which part and I'll re-do it, I don't want anything 'odd' in my sotries lol. 

kari konoko- I agree with ya. I did everything in the game, too. lol. heres the update. 

TheDevilsMostTrustedServant- eep! heres the chapter! lol 

Artic Wolf Demoness- nyah. descroptions aint so good, but they'll get better after awhile. most likely hwen I have more to describe. 

hermonine- heres the update you asked for! I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing lol 

I'm going on break from this story for awhile. Not too long, I don't wanna make yall wait like a month or something. This'll probably be my longest chapter, cool lol. I hope yall are enjoying this so far! Until next time, 

Your authoress, 

Fluffy-sama. 


End file.
